


Change Me

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, the boys are just mentioned briefly, vampire!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a vampire who lives in the world of humans. Everything was going good till his best human friend found out just who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I did

Liam drops the bloke that goes by the name of Zayn on the dirty ground licking his lips trying to get the lingering blood that falls on his mouth. Liam lets his pointed teeth slide back into his gums as he turns around getting the shock of his life.

Louis is standing there in the front of the alleyway staring at Liam with wide, frantic blue eyes. "Liam?" He croaks before his eyes roll back, fainting, before Louis reaches the ground Liam catches him with inhuman speed. He looks down at a knocked out Louis cursing hinself for not being aware of his surroudings.

++++

Groaning in annoyance, Louis blinks open his eyes letting himself get adjusted with the fluorescent light shining above him. Carefully, Louis sits up looking around and seeing that he's at Liam's flat. A gasp escapes from his parted lips before Louis quickly covers his mouth with his hands.

Liam is a-, he's a-, what the fuck is he?

Louis furrows his eyebrows thinking back to what happened. He heard strange noises coming from the alleyway and him, being a curious bugger he is, went to go investigate and what Louis found chilled him down to each and every one of his bones. Liam was cluching on to Zayn, a fellow collage student, biting down on his vulnerable neck as Liam sucked down on his blood. Louis stomach lurches remembering Liam's fangs, is that what they're called?, coated in blood as well as his mouth and Liam's eyes were pitch black showing no whites what so ever. 

He looked like a demon.

"So I see you're awake." Liam's calm voice slices through the air making Louis' body tremble but not in fear like he had expected but in pure lust.

Liam smirks like he knows. 

Louis narrows his eyes, standing up, his shouders squared suddenly not scared because this is Liam. Liam who has been his best friend for five years. Liam who nurses Louis back to health when he's sick. Liam who gets him out of trouble, the one who helps him when he has a broken heart and is his partner in crime. Liam who's been there in every little thing that has happened in Louis' life.

Liam cocks his eyebrow leaning on the doorframe watching Louis. "I demand you tell me what you are this instant." Louis says, his voice even. 

Liam smirks, the crinckles by his eyes showing. "Isn't it obvious Louis?" Liam tsk.

Louis blinks and suddenly Liam is an inch away from him. Louis don't feel heat radaiting off of him except coldness, "Is this why your always cold?" 

Liam rolls his eyes in exasperation at his question, "Out of all the things you could ask that's the one you ask?" Liam shakes his head, "Typical Louis."

Louis glares but then becomes serious. "Liam," He whispers, "You're a-," taking a deep breath before saying what Louis thinks is correct, "A vampire?" 

Liam nods looking away and stepping back. "Yeah, I'm a monster that feeds off of humans." Liam says bitterly, ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"I don't think you're a monster." 

Liam sharply looks at him, "Shut up."

Louis rolls his eyes before cautiously wrapping his arms around Liam's frame. "I still love you." Louis whispers. 

"Yeah, I know you love me." Liam sighs.

"Is this why you never returned my feelings back Liam?" Louis questions hesitantly. Liam nods before resting his forhead on mine. 

"Yeah." Liam breaths out, "I love you Louis but you'll age and I'll stay like this forever as I watch you slowly die with age. It's not something I can handle Lou."

"Then change me." Liam grabs his shoulders making Louis look at him. "I can't curse you with this life Louis." Liam hisses.

Louis smiles softly running his finger down his cheek, "It's not a curse if I'm with you." Louis mumbles, trying to control his blushing but failing tremendously, "Change me Liam cause I don't want to waste away and be gone from you." Liam stares at him, muddy brown eyes meeting ocean blue eyes before he attaches his lips with mine.

His lips are rough and ruby red as Liam devours Louis swollen lips trailing them down to the underside of Louis' jaw before forcefully sucking it leaving his mark on my flesh. Louis groans in sweet pleasure bucking his hips with Liam's.

Liam lets his fangs preturd from his gums making Louis gasp feeling the sharpness of his teeth on his skin making his beat wildly. Liam hovers over Louis' neck vein before plunging down without anymore reluctances. Louis ends up crying out seeing spots dance across his vision.

Liam starts sucking away at his blood making Louis moan uncontrollably as Liam raises up his wrist before slashing it open with his nail.

Liam places his bleeding wrist between his parted lips as Louis drink Liam's blood as he drinks mine. Louis's body starts going into shock with the emense pleasure Liam is giving him, gasping, he cums in his pants before going limp in Liam's arms.

"Sleep Louis." Liam whispers as he collapses, letting himself drift off.

Louis awakes a week later having Liam's venom settle into his system. When he first opens his eyes every one of Louis' senses were on overload especially his hunger. Liam was there for him every step of the way teaching Louis things in order to survive without being caught.

That was sixty years ago and now Louis is still going strong with his lover Liam. Louis drops the curly haired lad that goes by Harry letting his body fade away and already forgetting his face. Liam lets a dyed blond Irishman collapse to the floor as he licks his blood stained lips. 

"I love you." Louis mumbles before attaching his lips onto Liam's tasting the Irishman blood on Liam's tongue, who tasted like beer and cream soda.


End file.
